Who's Yugi related to?
by Kujo1229
Summary: Yugi finds out about a relative he didn't know about. How will this change things? Miner SerenityxYugi in here.
1. Yugi's a what?

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. But that's the joy of fanfics. Kazuki Takahashi created everyone except Ash, Pikachu, Prof. Oak, and Delia. They were made by Satoshi Tajiri.

NOTE: I know the name Trusdale was used for Solomon Muto in Yu-Gi-Oh Eternal Duellist Soul but I figure I might as well use the name for Yugi's dad.

Chapter 1: Yugi's a What!

It was a normal day at the Kamé Game Shop. The birds were chirping and Solomon Muto was checking the mail. After bypassing bills he came across a letter sent to Trusdale Muto from Delia Ketchem.

"Ho," Solomon said. "Who's this Delia woman? Even more, how does she know my son?"

Solomon walked into the shop and into the living room and sat on a stool near the couch and read the letter. It said:

_Dear Trusdale,_

_I hope this letter got to you okay. After years of trying I managed to track you down so I'm inviting you to Palette Town to meet our little Ashy. He'll be thrilled to come face to face with you. I've told him so much about you. You're welcome to bring anyone you like but please keep the number somewhat low. I can't afford you feed six people and Ash. He has your appetite. I'll be waiting._

_Love, Delia_

"Our little Ashy?" Solomon asked. "Oh no… Maybe I should tell Yugi. But, how would he take it? Maybe I should tell Yami first then he can tell Yugi. But Yami has a really foul temper. Oh Trusdale, what have you gotten me into?"

While Solomon was thinking Yugi got out of bed and proceeded to wake up the all mighty snoring pharaoh.

"Hey Yami," Yugi said while nudging his friend who was in the bed across the room from his own. "It's eleven."

Yami rolled onto his right side and said, "Wake me when it's one. I need my sleep."

"You promised to spend the day with me," Yugi said. "Come on."

"I know that Yugi but I have a feeling it's best to sleep all day," Yami said. "Trouble is afoot. There will also be life changes ahead."

"Quit acting like that," Yugi said crossing his arms. "When I'm done brushing my teeth I expect you to be out of bed. Unless you want me to bring Grandpa in here again."

Yami shuddered and said, "Solomon is very strong for such a small man. He dragged me to the kitchen table last time. I had rugburn for weeks. I guess I'll get up."

"Good," Yugi said. "Get dressed while you're at it. You can't parade in pyjamas all day."

"Sure I can," Yami said. "Not like it matters."

"Yami," Yugi said while looking at his friend with a somewhat stern look in his face.

"You win," Yami said. "I still think I'm right."

"Good," Yugi said then went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth while Yami put on black jeans and a navy t-shirt. Yugi walked into the bedroom and saw Yami asleep on his feet.

"Wake up," Yugi said while nudging Yami.

"Eh what?" Yami said in a daze. "I guess I dozed off."

"I can see that," Yugi said. "Have Grandpa start breakfast."

Yami sighed then went downstairs and Yugi put on his usual attire and went downstairs.

When he arrived he saw Solomon and Yami staring at a letter in amazement.

"What is it?" Yugi asked the group.

"Holy crap," Yami said.

"I'm with you my boy," Solomon said.

"What?" Yugi asked. "You can tell me."

"We have to go to Palette Town," Yami said. "I don't understand why but since your father is gone you must go in his place."

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"It's a woman's wish," Yami said. "We're leaving tomorrow. Got it?"

"I guess," Yugi said still confused.

"I'll explain on the way tomorrow," Solomon said.

"Lets go," Yami said.

"Alright," Yugi said then walked out the door with Yami close behind.

"Where are we going first?" Yami asked.

"To the station," Yugi replied. "I invited Joey, Tristen, Serenity, and Jennifer."

"Why her?" Yami asked.

"Jennifer is my friend," Yugi said. "Just stay out of her way."

"Her temper is even worse then Joey's," Yami said. "Just thinking back reminds me of all the pain of being beaten senseless."

"Well she doesn't like people drawing attention to her height," Yugi said simply. "So she's a little tall you don't need to go on about it."

"She's taller then Kaiba," Yami shouted. "You can't help but draw attention to her height!"

"Now Yami," Yugi said. "She is who she is."

"What are you talking about," Yugi and Yami heard behind them.

Yami turned around and came face to face with a seven-foot girl with short messy brown hair, a faded blue jacket, a red shirt, and black cords with six pockets. "N-nothing," Yami said nervously.

"Oh really," the girl shouted then cracked her knuckles.

"Jennifer please calm down," Yugi said.

"Not until Yami explains," Jennifer said.

"Yugi was telling me why you beat the crap out of me last time," Yami said. "That's all."

"Is that true?" Jennifer asked Yugi.

"Yes it is," Yugi replied. "So please calm down."

"Alright," Jennifer said. "But only because I trust your word."

"Okay then," Yugi said. "Why aren't you with everyone?"

"I had to pick up food and drinks," Jennifer said while pointing to the spilt pop. "Then I heard something about my height so I came and scared the crap out of Yami."

"Well," Yugi said. "Let's go to the station Yami has something to explain to everyone."

"But Solomon said he would," Yami said.

"I can tell you understand," Yugi said. "Now lets go."

"Fine," Yami said reluctantly then Yugi, Yami, and Jennifer went to the station and met up with Joey, Serenity, and Tristen.

"Hey Yug and Yam," Joey said while waving. "What's up?"

"I have somewhat good news," Yami said. "But we won't know for sure until tomorrow."

"What is it?" Serenity asked.

"Yugi might have a brother," Yami replied.

"Holy crap," Everyone but Yami and Serenity shouted.

"When did that happen?" Tristen asked.

"It doesn't say," Yami said. "We'll find everything out tomorrow."

"You already said that," Joey said.

"I did?" Yami asked.

"Looks like the old man is getting senile," Jennifer said.

"I'm not old," Yami shouted.

"True," Jennifer said. "You aren't old you're ancient."

"Shut up," Yami shouted.

"Oh no," Serenity said quietly. "Poor Yami."

"Not one person told me to shut up and got away with it," Jennifer said the put Yami in a headlock.

"Yam's getting his ass kicked by a chick," Joey said. "I need to start bringing a camera with me for all our gatherings."

"Jen please put Yami down," Serenity said.

"Okay," Jennifer said then dropped Yami.

"Thanks a lot," Yami shouted.

"Watch it," Jennifer said. "I'm in a bad enough mood as is."

"You'd better not act like this tomorrow," Yami said. "If Yugi has a brother I don't want him to think you're a murderer."

"Murderer?" Jennifer shouted. "Look who's talking mister I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm!"

"She has a point," Yugi said.

"Not you too," Yami said. "Serenity must be on my side."

"I'm with Jen and Yugi on this one," Serenity said.

"Joey?" Yami asked.

"Don't get me involved bro," Joey said. "I need to live."

"You too Tristen?" Yami asked.

"I enjoy being able to breathe," Tristen said.

"I guess I'm alone," Yami said. "But still!"

"Don't fight battles you can't win," Yugi said. "Jennifer is bigger and stronger then all of us."

"Hell yeah," Jennifer said cheerfully.

"Lets go off into the arcade," Joey said. "To celebrate Yug's brothaness."

"We don't even know if he has a brother," Serenity said.

"Then we'll celebrate togethaness," Joey said.

"Togetherness?" Tristen asked.

"Yeah," Joey said. "We neva spend any time together as the entire group. Excluding Téa 'course."

"I kind of miss her," Serenity said.

"I sure don't," Joey, Yami, and Tristen said.

"Why's that?" Serenity asked.

"Too many speeches," Joey said. "Yet she hung out wit Yug outta pity."

"You don't need to remind me," Yugi said.

"Oh yeah," Serenity said then knelt by Yugi and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," Yugi said. "I have true friends now."

"Yeah," Serenity said. "When will we meet up tomorrow?"

"How about noon," Yugi suggested.

"Okay," Serenity said. "At noon."

"Fine by me," Joey said. "Noon it is."

"I'm coming too," Tristen said.

"If Serenity goes I go," Jennifer said.

"Then it's decided," Yugi said. "We'll meet here at noon tomorrow. But until then we'll go to the arcade and play some games."

So until four every played games at the arcade. Joey was beaten in every game by Yugi and Jennifer while Serenity and Tristen just watched. Yami just took over for Yugi whenever he lost. Then they all split up to get some rest for the next day where there will be many changes.

Me: There we are. First chapter of my first fanfic on here. Booyah!


	2. A Meeting Between Brothers

Kujo: Alright chapter two. You know the drill. I don't own anything. Except Jennifer who I made up.

Chapter 2: A Meeting Between Brothers

It was early in the morning and everyone in the Kamé Game Shop were asleep except for Yugi who couldn't sleep. Yugi laid in bed thinking about meeting who could very well be his little brother.

"Can't sleep?" Yami asked startling Yugi slightly.

"No," Yugi replied.

"Just try not to think about it," Yami said.

"Easier said then done," Yugi said then sat up. "I don't know what to expect."

"You'll think of something," Yami said. "Now sleep."

"Easy for you to say," Yugi said.

"I'm sure you two will get along and I highly doubt his mother will be like yours," Yami said then turned onto his side. "Now stop worrying and sleep."

"I suppose," Yugi said.

"Good," Yami said.

"Night," Yugi said.

"Well, it's morning now," Yami said.

"Whatever," Yugi said then tried to fall asleep but his alarm went.

"Told you it was morning," Yami said.

"Shut up," Yugi said with tiredness in his voice and shut off the alarm.

"Don't get grumpy for your big day," Yami said.

"You're worse then my mom," Yugi said.

"I'm offended," Yami said. "I am nothing like your mother."

"Go get Grandpa to start breakfast I want to sleep," Yugi said.

"You sound like me," Yami said.

"I just got no sleep," Yugi said.

"Fine," Yami said then left the room after saying telling Yugi that he should be dressed by the time he's back.

"Our rolls were finally reversed," Yugi thought then got dressed in his usual attire. (le gaspeh!) Then he sat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning," Solomon said cheerfully.

Yugi just grumbled and put his head on the table.

"He couldn't sleep," Yami said.

"Poor Yugi," Solomon said. "Yami get dressed."

"Where did that come from?" Yami thought then went upstairs got dressed and went back to the kitchen.

"Good," Solomon said. "Now lets eat. I made…cold cereal!"

"You don't make cereal," Yami said. "You make waffles and pancakes."

"I was lazy today," Solomon said.

"Am I the only not lazy one?" Yami asked.

"It's a miracle," Yugi said.

"Yugi," Yami said while glareing at Yugi. "You may be half asleep but you won't hesitate to dent my state of mind."

"That didn't make much sense," Solomon said.

"It does in my world," Yami said.

"I'd hate to be there," Yugi said.

"Stop being a smartass," Yami said.

"Alright you two," Solomon said. "Yami, you know Yugi gets like that when he's tired."

"But Solomon," Yami said.

"No buts," Solomon said. "Now eat."

"But," Yami said but was interrupted.

"EAT," Solomon shouted.

"Okay," Yami said then started to eat his soggy breakfast.

"Good," Solomon said while patting Yami on the head. "I'm going to get the mail."

Solomon walked outside and met up with Joey.

"Hey gramps," Joey said. "Can I eat 'ere?"

"Of coarse you can Joey," Solomon said. "Yugi's a little grumpy today."

"How grumpy is he?" Joey asked. "Knowing him not very."

"He's in sarcastic smartalec mode," Solomon replied.

"Poor Yami," Joey said. "He's such an easy target."

"Yeah," Solomon said. "I had to use every fibre in my body to keep from making Yami feel worse."

"You and Yugi look all innocent but piss you off and da demon is released," Joey said.

"I honestly don't know what you mean," Solomon said.

"Neva mind," Joey said. "Now lets eat!"

"Alright, we're having cereal," Solomon said.

"Good," Joey said then went into the kitchen with Solomon close by with the mail.

"Hello Joey," Yami said.

"Hey Yug, Yam," Joey said. "What's up?"

"Not much," Yugi replied. "I just couldn't sleep and Yami's bothering me."

"How's that?" Yami shouted.

"Nagging me," Yugi replied.

"You nag me all the time and I am nothing like your mother," Yami shouted.

"Excuse me?" Yugi shouted.

"You heard me," Yami shouted back.

"Holy crap," Joey said. "Yug, Yam, maybe you should stop arguing. Let off some steam in a more positive way."

"Such as?" Yugi asked.

"Playing a fighting game," Joey said.

"Alright," Yugi said. "Yami lets settle our argument in Soul Calibur III."

"Fine," Yami said then ran into the living room and started SCIII up.

Yugi walked into the living room and sat beside Yami and chose Siegfried while Yami chose Nightmare.

"Dis should be good," Joey said.

"How could you choose that butt ugly Siegfred costume?" Yami asked looking at Yugi since he chose Siegfried's 2P costume.

"He started the series with that haircut," Yugi replied. "Besides Requiem looks badass in this costume."

"It does but dat haircut is dorky," Joey said then hid behind the couch.

"So it is," Yugi said. "Appearances don't matter."

"True true," Joey said.

"Shut up the duel is starting," Yami shouted.

"Duel?" Yugi asked.

"Shut up," Yami shouted then the match began.

Yugi opened with the AABK combo and Yami GIed the last part and countered with a vertical attack. Yugi went into Night Behind stance and attacked Yami with a quick vertical attack then when Yami was down Yugi used Stomping nearly taking Yami out and finished with B.

In the second round Yugi opened with B but Yami sidestepped it and kicked Yugi but Yugi blocked and countered with A. Yami GIed and trough Yugi. After getting up Yugi spamed throws and won.

"What the hell?" Yami shouted. "Don't spam to win!"

"Excuse me?" Yugi said while glaring at Yami.

"Nice weather isn't it?" Yami said to cover up.

"Okay you two," Solomon said while walking in. "Behave yourselves when we get there. We're leaving soon so pack."

"Unlike a certain someone I'm already packed," Yugi said.

"I only have to put some clothes in my bag," Yami said. "Now help me."

"Fine," Yugi said after sighing. "Here I thought the all mighty pharaoh could pack his own bags."

"Help me," Yami said then dragged Yugi into their room.

"So, what do you think will happen?" Joey asked.

"I'm trying not to think about it," Solomon said. "How about you?"

"I think dat Yug's bro will be surprised and it will be a moment of aquard silence," Joey said.

"I'm honestly starting to think that if Ash doesn't like Yugi Yami will send him to the Shadow Realm," Solomon said.

"Gee, I neva thought of dat," Joey said slightly stunned.

"So that's why I'm worried," Solomon said.

"Yug's a likeable guy so don't sweat it," Joey said.

"True,' Solomon said. "I should stop worrying. But it'll be aquard explaining things to Ash and Delia."

"Yep," Joey said cheerfully.

"Yugi, Yami," Solomon called. "Come down!"

Yugi and Yami came down with a few duffle bags.

"Okay, we're ready to meet everyone at the station," Yugi said.

"Thank god he calmed down," Joey thought.

Yugi, Yami, Solomon, and Joey walked together to the station. After everyone got there they boarded a train to Palette Town.

The train followed the tracks for a couple days. The food on it was decent and the pillows were hard but they finally made it to Palette Town. They got off the train and looked for a phone booth to get the address.

"Stupid Delia for not including an address," Yami muttered.

"We could always knock on doors until we find the place," Jennifer said.

"I don't think we should," Yugi said.

"Hmm, yeah, maybe we shouldn't people would think we're freaks," Jennifer said.

"What kinda town has no phone booth?" Joey asked himself.

"Are you looking for someone?" an officer with green hair asked.

"Yes," Solomon replied. "We are looking for Delia Ketchem."

"Oh, Delia, she's at Prof. Oaks place right now," the officer said.

"And where exactly is that?" Tristen asked.

"The house with the large yard and waterwheel you can't miss it," the officer replied.

"Thank you," Solomon said.

"No problem the officer said then saluted and walked off.

After walking around for a bit they eventually found the described place. Solomon saw a woman in a pink button up sweater undone, a green shirt, red hair, and a navy skirt.

"Is that her?" Joey whispered to Solomon.

"I'm not sure," Solomon whispered back.

"What's the danger of asking?" Jennifer asked noone in particular then walked up to the woman.

"Hello?" the woman asked.

"Is your name Delia Ketchem?" Jennifer asked.

"Why yes it is," she replied. "How may I help you?"

"I'm not positive how family things work but, the guy you possibly had a kid with was gone so I'm here with his dad and your possible son's half-brother."

"Possible son?" Delia asked confused.

"You did it with my friend's dad, what's his name?" Jennifer said the tried to remember. "Trusdale!"

"H-half brother," Delia shouted. "He never mentioned a son. Or was he born after Ash?"

"How old is Ash?" Jennifer asked.

"Fourteen," Delia replied.

"To answer you question Yugi was born before Ash," Jennifer said. "By two years."

"He never mentioned a son," Delia said flustered.

"Hey buddy," a short boy with scruffy black hair, a red and white, cap with a blue, jacket and jeans shouted. "What are you doing with my mom!"

"So you're Ash," Jennifer said. "Wait a minute, buddy! I'm a girl you jackass!"

"Don't speak like that to my son," Delia said.

"Who are you?" Ash shouted.

"I'm your half-brother's friend," Jennifer said. "He's just over there somewhere."

"Half-brother?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, your dad cheated on his mom and you were the result," Jennifer said.

"You could put it a little nicer," Ash muttered.

"Just go and see it him," Jennifer said. "He doesn't bite…much."

"What?" Ash shouted. "He bites!"

"I was just kidding," Jennifer said while sighing. "He's way too sensible to do something like that."

"So I have a big brother?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Jennifer replied then dragged Ash over to where Yugi and his friends were standing.

"What are you doing?" Ash shouted while squirming.

"You're taking too long," Jennifer replied then dropped him infront of Yugi. "That's Yugi, you're brother. The blonde is Joey, the girl brunette is Serenity who is off limits, the male brunette is Tristen, the elderly man is your grandpa Solomon, and last but certainly least is the ancient pharaoh himself, Yami."

"How dare you introduce me like that?" Yami shouted.

"What I said is true now shoo," Jennifer said.

Yami groaned and turned so his back is facing everyone and crossed his arms.

"Is he always like that?" Ash whispered to Yugi.

"Yes, he is," Yugi whispered back.

"You don't like me now do you?" Ash asked.

"I haven't known you long enough to decide whether or not I like you," Yugi replied.

"But I like you," Ash said.

"You seem nice enough," Yugi said.

"W-what?" Ash asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, that turned out more cold then I meant," Yugi said.

"Ow," Ash said. "You heart me with words. Is that even possible?"

"Yes," Yugi practically shouted. "It is possible!"

"You didn't have to yell," Ash shouted. "I finally have a brother and you treat me like this! I'm getting my friend! At least Pikachu loves me!"

Ash then ran off to get Pikachu from the centre.

"You should apologize," Serenity said.

"I know," Yugi said. "Lets go find him."

Yugi and his friends ran in the same direction as Ash to try to find him

Kujo: Sorry for the long wait and not so happy ending to the chapter. The reason it ended like that is because I'm irritated and under-pressure due to finals and pain in my lower back/tailbone region. I'll try my hardest to get the next one up sooner.


	3. Making Up and Getting a Pet

Kujo: Like usual I don't own any of the characters or creatures except Jennifer who I made up.

Review responses

Mobileholmes: Yep, I don't know much about meeting unknown siblings or anything like that. I don't even know what a sibling is like. I'll try my best though.

Cheeky-Eyes: You got it. Now that 'm doing finals I have a lot more time now. I only have to be at school for an hour. Ah, the joy of High School. Yu-Gi-Oh almost every morning and new people.

PotugeseLegend: Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy. I do kinda think you forgot about it over such a long coarse of time though. But being the person I am I still responded.

Chapter 3: Making Up and Getting a Pet

After wandering around for twenty minutes looking for Ash Yugi saw Delia shopping at a flower shop. "Hello," Yugi said. "I'm Yugi Muto and I was wondering if you've seen Ash anywhere. I got nervous and screwed up so now I'm looking for him to apologize."

"I'll just finish up here and then we can find him together," Delia said then bought a lot of flowers. (I can't come close to spelling the proper name and in my experience if it's too far off I get no suggestion like with aquard. My spelling sucks…)

"Damn it," Yugi thought. 'How can I screw up meeting my brother?'

"Okay Yugi," Delia said. "Lets go to the Pokémon Centre."

"Um… alright," Yugi said.

Delia led Yugi to the Pokémon Centre and Ash was sitting on a bench waiting for the pink haired nurse to return.

"Hey Ash," Yugi said.

"What do you want?" Ash asked bitterly.

"I'm really sorry about earlier," Yugi replied. "I just choked."

"Oh?" Ash asked.

"I'm not that great at putting things into words," Yugi said. "I'm not used to seeing new people. I know it's a lousy excuse. I'll understand if you hate me."

Ash grinned and said, "Cheer up Onii-chan. I'll give you a second chance. If you were a mean guy then you wouldn't have so many friends."

"Hold on a minute," Yugi said. "Onii-chan? You're acting like we've known each other for years."

"So?" Ash asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just weird being called Onii-chan," Yugi said. "I guess I could adjust."

"Yay," Ash shouted cheerfully then hugged Yugi.

"Please let go," Yugi said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"W-why?" Yugi said. "I dunno, it's just weird."

"You've never been hugged before?" Ash asked.

"Not at all," Yugi replied. "Maybe once before but that ended horribly."

"Oh," Ash said then let go. "Where is everybody?"

"Looking for you," Yugi replied. "We should go look for them."

"After I get Pikachu back," Ash said.

"Honey, I could wait for you," Delia said. "Why don't you help Yugi out?"

"Nah, I want to get Pikachu before leaving," Ash replied.

"Then Yugi will wait here while I find them," Delia said.

"Do you even know what they look like?" Yugi asked.

"Kind of," Delia replied. "I saw Ash with you and your friends."

"Then I should come too," Yugi said.

"Nope," Delia said while waving her hand. "You should stay with Ash."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"To get to know each other," Delia replied in a cheery voice.

"If you say so," Yugi said in a laid back tone of voice.

"You sure don't seem thrilled Onii-chan," Ash said.

"I'm not great at the whole bonding thing," Yugi said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"I'm not the most open person," Yugi replied.

"Why's that," Ash asked.

"Because of bad experiences," Yugi replies slightly irritated.

"Like what?" Ash asked.

"I'm not comfortable answering that," Yugi replied. "Okay?"

"Kay," Ash said then looked where Delia was. "Where's mom?"

"She's probably looking for everyone," Yugi said calmly. "I told her I'd come too. Oh well, her loss."

"Why are you so mellow all the time?" Ash asked.

"I just taught myself not to get too riled up," Yugi replied. "Besides, I've pretty much always have been this calm. Yami on the other hand…"

"About Yami," Ash said. "Why did Jen introduce him as a former pharaoh?"

"Because he was a pharaoh five-thousand years ago," Yugi replied. "He's our ancestor." (Maybe he isn't but you know, this is a fanfic.)

"Cool," Ash shouted happily.

"So, this Pikachu person is your friend," Yugi said.

"Pikachu isn't a person, it's a Pokémon," Ash said amused.

"It?" Yugi questioned. "Some friend you are, you haven't even made an effort to figure out it's gender."

"Pokémon have genders?" Ash asked.

"Oh for christ's sake," Yugi thought. "If Pokémon didn't have genders they would be extinct by now. In order for animals or people to reproduce there has to be a male and a female to have sex. The female would get pregnant and have a child or children. For god's sake Ash you learn that in school."

"I dropped out four years ago like pretty much everyone else here," Ash said.

"How the hell will you get a decent job then?" Yugi shouted. "You should think of your future!"

"I did," Ash said. "I'll become a Pokémon Master!"

"How does that pay bills?" Yugi asked.

"Things must be different where you come from," Ash said.

"Yep," Yugi said.

"Onii-chan, I think we're bonding," Ash said.

"I guess," Yugi said.

"You guess?" Ash asked.

"There are," Yugi started but was interrupted by a gleeful shout from Ash when he saw a pink haired nurse carrying a little yellow mouse.

"Here's Pikachu back," the nurse said.

"Oh my god," Yugi shouted then ran over the Pikachu and shoved Ash out of the way in the process. "He's just adorable! Hello little fella."

Yugi then started to pet Pikachu causing the little creature to say it's name in a cheerful tone.

"Umm," Ash said after getting up. "That's Pikachu."

"He's so adorable," Yugi said in a very cheerful voice. "Aren't you little fella?"

"Pika," Pikachu said happily.

"Give Pikachu back," Ash whined. "He mine."

"Nope," Yugi said. "I think I'll keep him for a while."

"Pika pi," Pikachu said happily then perched on Yugi's shoulder.

"Pikachu," Ash said sadly.

"God Ash it's only for one day," Yugi said. "It's not the end of the world."

"Okay," Ash said then heard someone bust down the door.

"Hey guys," Jennifer said cheerfully then pointed to Delia. "Look who found us."

"We know," Yugi said.

"That's a cute little mouse," Serenity said cheerfully. "Can I pet him?"

"Ask Ash," Yugi replied. "He's the owner."

"You never asked me," Ash said bitterly. "I guess she can."

"Great," Serenity said happily a started to scratch Pikachu's belly.

"Pika," Pikachu said happily.

"Oh he likes that," Yugi said in a very cheerful tone of voice.

"We need to find him a more manly pet," Tristen said.

"I think it's cute," Delia chirped.

Tristen sighed.

"Since everyone is here and Ash has Pikachu let's find somewhere to stay," Yugi said.

"You're staying with myself and Ash," Delia said.

"But you invited my son," Solomon said.

"And guests," Delia said. "Besides, I always have rooms for guests."

"So Onii-chan will stay?" Ash asked.

"I guess," Yugi said.

"Yay," Ash cheered. "More bonding!"

"I guess it's decided," Solomon said. "We'll stay with you."

"Great," Jennifer said. "What's for supper? I mean, dinner."

"Teriyaki Salmon and rice," Delia replied. "Oh, and why did you correct yourself?"

"I don't know if it's supper or dinner here," Jennifer replied. "In America it's dinner but in Canada it's supper. It's very confusing."

"It's supper here," Delia said.

"That makes thing simpler for me," Jennifer said relieved. (Honestly, it's simpler for me to write supper instead of dinner.)

"Lets just go," Delia said. 'This conversation is just way too strange.'

So they left the Centre and Pikachu was perched on Yugi's shoulder again. But Yugi saw a black and red dog with what appears to be a skull and ribs outside the skin laying in the street.

"That poor rotweiler," Yugi said then ran over to the dog. "I think he's seriously hurt."

"That's not a rotweiler it's a Houndour," Ash said. "But it does seem hurt."

"Poor little rotty," Yugi said. "He's bleeding. Let's take him back to the Centre."

"Yeah, we should," Ash said.

Yugi picked up the Houndour and ran towards the Centre.

"We just left too," Joey said. "We'll neva see your place."

"I'll go ahead," Delia said. "My lilies will die if I don't get them into water soon enough."

"I'm going too," Solomon said. "A man my age can't keep up with you kids that well."

"Okay Gramps," Joey said then added as a side note. "Delia."

Then everyone went after Yugi.

Yugi arrived at the Centre and asked the nurse to give the Houndour a check-up.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," the nurse said.

"Doesn't anyone care about genders here?" Yugi thought. "ARG!"

Ash jumped back at the sudden outburst then said, "It's okay Onii-chan, I know it's hard at first to take a Pokémon to the Centre but you get used to it."

"It's not because of that," Yugi said then sighed.

The people who were left behind barely made it into the Centre.

"Why did you have to run off like dat?" Joey shouted.

"I was worried about that poor rotty," Yugi said while petting Pikachu.

"It was a Houndour," Ash said. "Not a rotty, whatever that is."

"A rotty is a breed of dog," Yugi said matter of factly. "It's short for rotweiler."

"Dog?" Ash asked.

"God, you're dumb," Tristen said.

"I'll show Ash some books," Yugi said. "I love dogs so much I brought books on them."

"So, do ya think dat Houndour will be okay?" Joey asked.

"Nurse Joy said it will," Ash replied. "Infact there she is and she probably has good news."

Nurse Joy walked up to Yugi and said, "Rotty will be just fine. Come and pick it up tomorrow."

"Thank you ma'am," Yugi said while bowing causing Pikachu to hang on for dear life.

"Piiika," Pikachu shouted while trying not to fall.

"Poor Pikachu," Yugi said while petting the mouse like critter. "He almost fell."

"Look at Mr. Sensitive over there," Tristen said.

"I think it's cute," Serenity said.

"I can be sensitive too," Tristen shouted then tried petting Pikachu but was too rough and got electrocuted. "You stupid rodent!"

"Pikachu shocked me a lot when I first got it," Ash said. "I'm surprised it didn't shock Onii-chan."

"My Pikachu," Yugi said then took Pikachu from Tristen. "Get your own."

"That's not even yours," Tristen shouted.

"I'll return him when I get my Houndour," Yugi said then put Pikachu back on his shoulder.

"Lets come back tomorrow," Serenity suggested. "The nurse said that your Houndour will be fine by then."

"Kay," Yugi said. "I guess we could go."

"Finally," Ash said then led them to his place.

"Is dat it?" Joey asked.

"What's wrong with my house?" Ash asked feeling a little insulted.

"It's just underwhealming," Joey replied. "Better den my place dough."

"Make yourselves at home," Ash said.

"Don't mind if I do," Jennifer said then plopped herself down on the couch.

"Where's our rooms?" Yugi asked. "I'd like to put away my luggage."

"Just upstairs third on fourth doors on the right," Ash said.

"Thanks," Yugi said then put the luggage away.

"We only get two rooms?" Tristen asked.

"Mom wasn't expecting a lot of guests," Ash replied. "She didn't expect anyone."

"Except your pops," Joey corrected.

"Not really," Ash said quietly.

"Let me guess," Jennifer said. "He disappeared for your entire life."

"Basically," Ash admitted sadly. "But! I can't be sad! I'm fine!"

"Damn, you must be so sad you went into denial," Jennifer said laughing a little.

"What?" Ash shouted.

Delia peered into the room to see Ash looking like he's about to beat Jennifer up. "Ash," Delia shouted. "Behave yourself!"

"But," Ash started.

"No buts," Delia shouted then said in her usual cheery voice, "Supper is soon so be a dear and help me set the table."

Ash groaned and helped set up the table.

"Damn him," Jennifer said. "Picking a fight with me."

"I think you like him," Joey teased.

"What was that?" Jennifer shouted.

"You don't scare me," Joey said proudly.

"Maybe you shouldn't pick a fight with her," Serenity said to her ill-fated brother.

"Why not?" Joey asked smugly. "Not like she'll hurt me too badly since I'm your brotha an all."

"You wanna bet?" Jennifer asked and went to punch Joey.

"Stop it you two," Yugi shouted. "We are guests so he have to behave."

"Eh?" Jennifer said. "I suppose. Sorry man."

"It's my fault," Joey admitted. "I shouldn't tease you."

"Good," Serenity said cheerfully. "I'm glad you made up."

"Now lets eat some dinna," Joey said then rushed to the kitchen with everyone else behind.

"Thank you for setting up the table dear," Delia said cheerfully to Ash while a mime handed out the food.

"No problem," Ash said with his mouth full.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Yugi scolded then sat down. "It's rude."

"Yugi's right my boy," Solomon said.

"Yeah yeah," Ash muttered.

"So Yugi," Delia started. "Where's the cute little Houndour from earlier?"

"At the Centre," Yugi replied. "He looked hurt so I brought him there. The Nurse said to pick him up tomorrow."

"That's very nice of you," Delia said cheerfully.

"Ah crap," Yugi said. "I forgot, Grandpa, may I keep him?"

"Of coarse you may," Solomon replied. "It's about time we got a pet."

"Great," Yugi said cheerfully.

"You must really love animals," Delia pointed out.

"Yup," Yugi said. "I love all animals but I'm a bit of a dog person."

"You still need to show me that book," Ash said making sure to swallow his food first.

"After supper," Yugi said.

"Dinner," Joey corrected.

"Does it really matter?" Yugi asked. "They're the same meal."

"Not true in some places," Jennifer pointed out. "My Grandma calls lunch dinner and fries chips."

"Is she English?" Solomon asked.

"I think so," Jennifer replied. "Not sure though. Whatever."

Everyone finished eating the food then Yugi got up.

"What are you doing Onii-chan?" Ash asked.

"Since I am a guest I'm helping with the dishes," Yugi replied. "Don't tell me you don't pull your own weight around here."

"I'm hardly home," Ash said simply.

"Like father like son," Jennifer thought.

Yugi started towards the kitchen then a Mime with blue hair wearing pink took the plates from him while saying, "Mime."

"What in the hell was that?" Yugi asked.

"That was my Mr. Mime, Mimey," Delia replied.

"Your what?" Yugi asked.

"Mr. Mime," Delia said. "A Pokémon. Mimey sure is helpful. He cooks, cleans, and does the dishes. Maybe some yard work too here and there."

"Ick," everyone but Ash and Delia thought after Delia said that. 'That animal cooked our food.'

"Sounds nice," Serenity said after looking for the right words."

"Oh it is," Delia said cheerfully.

"Okay then," Yugi said. "I guess I won't help."

"Thanks for offering though," Delia said.

After some slight silence and TV everyone went to bed. The boys in one room and the girls in another.

"Hey Yug," Joey said. "You up pal?"

"Yeah," Yugi said. "What's up?"

"Tell me what you truly think of Ash," Joey said.

"He seems nice," Yugi said. "But it's a bit early to judge."

"I guess," Joey said.

"I'm just thankful he gave me another shot," Yugi said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Joey said. "Night Yug."

"Night Joey," Yugi said then went to sleep.

The next day Yugi got up early and started to make pancakes. When Delia walked into the kitchen she was amazed.

"Sorry for starting to make breakfast," Yugi said. "It became a bit of a habit."

"It's fine dear," Delia said happily. "Who doesn't like pancakes?"

"Lots of people," Yugi said. "Jennifer for example."

"Hey what smells so good," Ash asked while walking into the kitchen then he saw Yugi at the stove. "You can cook?"

"Yep," Yugi said. "Cooking is necessary to live on your own. You can't live off woodworking and fast-food, now can you?"

"I guess not," Ash said.

"Come here," Yugi said. "It's about time you learn how to cook."

"No thanks," Ash said.

"Okay then," Yugi said. "Maybe some other time."

"Is it alright if I come with you to pick up your Houndour?" Ash asked.

"I don't have a problem with it," Yugi replied.

"Yay," Ash said happily then clung to Yugi's back.

"Get off of me you freak," Yugi shouted while trying to pry Ash off his back.

"Nope," Ash said.

"You'll make screw up," Yugi shouted.

"But he loves you," Delia said while giggling. "You're his big brother."

"Is he always this clingy?" Yugi asked.

"Not at all," Delia replied. "He's just making up for lost time."

"Great," Yugi said while groaning. "I guess I could play along. Come on monkey-boy."

Delia just sat there grinning while watching the brothers.

Even though Ash was clinging to him Yugi finished breakfast and got his Houndour. He got stabbed in the stomach but is fine now thanks to Yugi's love for animals. So Yugi went back and everyone was relieved. That day he got his first ever pet.

Kujo: There I'm done. I was much faster this time. I admit some of the characters may be a bit out of character but you know, it's my fanfic. Besides, how would you react if you have someone taller then you clinging onto your back? I know I'd react like Yugi did. Anyway, I hope you like it and hopefully I'll update just as soon for the next chapter. Then again, who knows?


	4. Meetings Between Sons and Father

Kujo: I'm back in business. Sorry for the long wait but my computer died so I didn't start the next chapter on the other one since I had no idea how long we'd be using it for and it's usually upstairs where there's no internet. But now that there's a new pernament computer I can update until my heart's content. I do have to get used the new moniter and keyboard though.

Review Responces

Mobileholmes, thank you for thinking this is cute. I gave Yugi a Houndour since Eevee is so overdone. It was originally going to be an Eevee but then I remembered Houndour looking like a rotwieler. I also wanted to be slightly different. If I'll evolve Rotty in later chapters is still up for debate. Another thanks for stiking by this during the incredibly long wait between chapters one and two.

Cheeky-eyes, Yeah, but my spelling is improving. Last year I could only spell at a 7.2 level and I was in grade eight. But you know, as long as there's spell-check I'm fine with my poor spelling. At least I'm not hassled for it anymore. Nor am I alone since my English teacher has poor spelling too.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Jennifer and Yugi's dad. Okay, so Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugi's dad in a way but I made up his personality.

Chapter 4: Meetings Between Sons and Father

Everyone ate the great pancakes prepared by Yugi except for Jen who ate some fruit and started to plan their days. After much debate Yugi decided to ask Serenity out. It was quite a while since they were on their first one and Yugi decided it was time for another.

"Hey, uh Serenity," Yugi said to Serenity who was giggling at Jen's antics. "W-would you like to go out with me today?"

"Way to go Romeo," Jen teased.

"Jen stop," Serenity said embarrassed. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Great," Yugi said hapily after looking up from the floor. "Is now okay? If it isn't that's fine…"

"Right now's perfect," Serenity replied.

"Great," Yugi said very excited.

Serenity and Yugi were about to leave when Ash came towards them bouncing with excitement.

"Onii-chan," Ash shouted. "We should spend all day together so we can do more bonding. It'll be so fun I can introduce you to Prof. Oak, Tracy, Gary, and everyone else I know. They'll be so happy for me and-"

"I'm sorry Ash but not today," Yugi said interrupting his hyper little brother.

"Why not?" Ash wined.

"Can't you tell?" Yugi asked and got a blank stare from Ash. "I'm going on a date with Serenity."

"Really?" Ash asked amazed. "No wonder Jen said Serenity was off limits."

"You're kidding right?" Yugi asked looking at Ash with a questioning look. "You had no idea what that meant?"

"Of coarse not," Ash said shrugging. "How would I?"

"Oh hell," Yugi thought. "Ash, when someone says someone's off limits that most likely means they are going out with someone. Or that their sibling is over-protective."

"Would you say I'm off-limits?" Ash asked hoping for a yes.

"Probably not," Yugi replied simply.

"Ah man," Ash wined.

"We have to go now Ash," Serenity said. "You can bond with Yugi some other time. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"I guess," Ash said downhearted.

"We can bond tomorrow," Yugi said felling bad for Ash.

"Really?" Ash asked with his spirits sky-high.

"Yup," Yugi replied.

"Horray," Ash cheered then bounded off after telling Yugi and Serenity to have fun.

"He's so cute," Yugi said after walking out the house with Serenity. "A bit too hyper though."

"I think it's really nice of you to spend a day with him," Sernity said while her and Yugi were walking to a restraunt.

"For some reason he always wants to bond with me," Yugi said shrugging. "I don't get it."

"You two have never seen each other until recently so you can't blame him," Serenity said. "I think it's sweet."

"You're right," Yugi said. "So what if he's hyper?"

"So where are we going?" Serenity asked.

"Um, to be honest I'm not sure but Ms. Ketchem showed me a map with all her favorite places to eat circled so we're going to one of them."

"So you had this all planned?" Serenity asked.

"Maybe a little," Yugi admitted a bit embarrassed. "It's weird being somewhere new. I have no idea where anything is. This will be fun."

"Yeah," Serenity said happily.

"I guess this is it," Yugi said after getting to a nice looking resteraunt. "Lets hope it's good."

"It'll be a nice change," Serenity said. "I am feeling a bit adventurous."

Yugi and Serenity walked in and were placed. While waiting for a waiter Yugi saw a man who looks like he could be related to Yugi.

"Hey Serenity," Yugi said then pointed towards the man. "Doesn't he look like he could be related to me?"

Serenity looked at him and said, "He sure does."

"I wonder," Yugi started and trailed off. "Nah, I doubt it."

"Maybe you should try asking," Serenity suggested knowing it was killing Yugi to not know.

"Nah," Yugi said. "He's probably one of those uber-fans."

"What's an uber-fan?" Serenity asked.

"A fan who wants to look and act just like the person they're a fan of," Yugi replied. "I have a couple of those. It's really weird."

"I wish a waiter would get to us," Serenity said.

"I'm sure it'll be soon," Yugi said hopeful.

While Yugi and Serenity were waiting there was a lot of commotion in the kitchen.

"Hey Trusdale," a tall waiter with long pulled back red hair said to the man Yugi thinks could be his relative. "You sure that kid over there isn't your son?"

"I doubt it," Trusdale said. "You said it yourself Ash has black hair."

"I know you have another son," a waitress with short black hair said. "I've heard rumours about you."

"They're false," Trusdale insisted.

"If he isn't your son then be his waiter," the waitress said while shoving a few menues into Trusdale's hands. "If you two aren't related you shouldn't worry."

"I'm not good with teens," Trusdale said after a string of swears flew through his mind. "Besides, you're the one who's great with children Audrè."

"You go," the waitress, Audrè said while shoving Trusdale out the door and locked him out.

Another string of swears went through Trusdale's mind as he walked towards the table with Yugi and Serenity at it. With his back facing them Trusdale gave them a menue.

"I have a question," Yugi said.

"I am not you dad," Trusdale shouted suddenly then swore at himself for shooting his mouth off.

"Oookay," Yugi said after a pause. "I guess that answers my question. The first part at least. Do you have a son named Ash?"

"N-nope," Trusdale replied feeling incredibly nervous.

"Sixteen years ago one Yugi Muto is born," Yugi said. "Two years later Trusdale Muto left and nine months later Ash Ketchem is born. Quoincedence? I think not. Two years later Trusdale returns but only for two months. He then left on business. Or so he claims. What do you think?"

"W-why are you telling me this?" Trusdale asked frantic.

"I just want an opinion and you seem like a man of intelligence," Yugi replied.

Serenity looked at Yugi with what are you thinking written all over her face.

"I-I think the father is a discrace," Trusdale replied.

"Let me see your face," Yugi said suddenly.

"W-why?" Trusdale asked feeling incredibly unconfterable.

"They say the eyes are a window to the soul," Yugi replied. "I just ant to see what kind of a person you are."

"I can't do that Yugi," Trusdale said then swears flew through his mind. He began to mentally slap himself repedietly.

"I knew it," Yugi said. "I knew you were my dad."

"Wait, I'm a little lost," Serenity said finally speaking up. "What did you just do?"

"I made him crack," Yugi replied with a sly smile. "I'm excellent at mind games. I could tell from how nervous he looked that he was ashamed of something. My question made him even more nervous thus making him slip up."

"So you know how despicable I am," Trusdale said shamefully. "Please, no more. No more mind games."

"Don't worry," Yugi said. "I won't play anymore mind games with you. That is until you start hiding something from me again."

"W-well aren't you going to call me a perverted bastard of a father who can't keep it in his pants?" Trusdale asked preparing to be shouted at.

"Nope," Yugi said simply. "Having a hyper-active little brother isn't too bad and I had fun being raised by Grandpa. But you could've at least lived with Ms. Ketchem and Ash. I would've been happy if you did that."

"What about you?" Trusdale asked surprised at how compationet Yugi is.

"I couldn't care less if you raised me," Yugi said simply.

"I'm hurt," Trusdale said sadly. "Are you always this cold?"

Yugi looked ashamed and Serenity said, "He's not cold. He just has a hard time putting things into words."

"Y-yeah," Yugi said quietly.

"Um…right," Trusdale said. "I'll take your orders in ten minutes. 'Kay?"

"Sure," Yugi and Serenity said.

Trusdale walked into the kitchen and got questioning looks from the other waiters and waitresses.

"What?" Trusdale asked.

"So?" Audrè asked. "What happened? You were white as a sheet."

"I hate to say this but Yugi cleared my conceous," Trusdale said. "I am his dad. I did cheat on his mom fourteen years ago with Delia."

"Wait, if you cheated on his mom fourteen years ago that would make that kid older then Ash," the long haired waiter said.

"Yes, Yugi is older by two years," Trusdale admitted.

"T-two years?" The staff said in amazement.

"I know, it's despicable," Trusdale said expecting to get fired.

"I'd like you to never come here again," the long haired man said. "But you have to finish for today."

"Okay," Trusdale said. "I guess I can let everything out. Audrè you are nice but too pushy and you, my dear dear boss suck. Now that that's off my chest I have to wait my son and his girlfriend."

Trusdale walked to Yugi and Serenity's table and said, "Yo, you ready to order?"

"Um, I'd like to have the dried ribs with a salad please," Yugi said.

"What kind of dressing?" Trusdale asked.

"French would be nice, oh and a Cola," Yugi replied.

"And you?" Trusdale asked looking at Serenity.

"I'd like chicken fingers with a cesar salad and an Ice-Tea," Serenity replied.

"Alright," Trusdale said then walked into the kitchen. "Yo, I need dried ribs with a salad with French dressing for the boy, and chicken fingers with cesar salad for the chicky."

"Yo, you don't work here anymore," the chef said.

"I was told to work the rest of the day," Trusdale argued. "What's the deal? Also, were you mocking me?"

"You have to leave now," the chef said. "There was a change in plans."

"You have to give them the food though," Trusdale said. "They also want a cola and iced-tea."

"I'll get them their food," the long-haired waiter said. "Now leave you despicable man."

"R-right," Trusdale said then flopped down next to Yugi. "Yo, I got fired."

"What did you do?" Yugi asked.

"I told them about you and they got real mad so I got fired," Trusdale replied. "Dude, this so sucks."

Yugi started twitching because of how irritated he was at Trusdale trying and failing to be trendy.

"What did I do now?" Trusdale asked.

"Stop trying to be trendy," Yugi said after finally snapping. "Hardly anyone says yo anymore. You are not some stoned surfer guy. So stop it."

"So uh," Trusdale started while looking at Serenity.

"Serenity," she said feeling he was looking for her name. "And yes, we are on a date."

"Wow," Trusdale said. "Just wow. You read my mind."

"How could a simple minded fool like him be related to me?" Yugi thought looking slightly irritated.

"Should I leave?" Trusdale asked.

"I think you should," Serenity replied.

"Byes Yugi I'll see you laters," Trusdale said while waving then left the resteraunt.

"Oh god," Yugi said quietly.

"He seems nice," Serenity said. "Don't you think you were a little mean?"

"I guess I was a little mean," Yugi admitted. "For some reason I wanted to tear him to shreds. Not sure why though. Ah man, I'm turning into such a bad person."

"No you aren't," Serenity insisted. "You have the right to be upset with him. He did kinda leave you."

"No, Grandpa taught me better then that," Yugi said. "He taught me to never hold grudges or want anything bad to happen to someone."

Serenity just smiled and got a questioning look from Yugi.

"Here's your meal," pony-tail said while giving Yugi a dirty look.

"Why's he looking at me like that?" Yugi thought. 'He must be my dad's former boss.'

"Enjoy your meal," pony-tail said then walked off smirking.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked seeing Yugi watching him carefully.

"Ah, it's nothing," Yugi replied. "Lets just eat."

While Yugi and Serenity were eating Yugi got up and left. Yugi walked into the kitchen and saw pony-tail.

"Hey there," Yugi said casually. "I have something I'd like to ask you."

"Y-you can't come in here," pony-tail shouted.

"Ah come on," Yugi said. "It'll only be for a second. Just two questions. That's all I ask."

"You take after your good for nothing father," pony-tail said. "You're both too calm. But I'll answer you questions."

"Okay," Yugi said shrugging. "So, what's your name and why did you fire my dad?"

"My name a Kyu and I fired your father for being a disgrace to men," he replied.

"You do realize he needs the money," Yugi said. "Though he's not physically there for either family he sends a third of his pay check to each one. He keeps the rest though."

"What?" Kyu asked. "He supports both families. How did you know?"

"Duh," Yugi said shrugging. "He sends money to my house and I saw a check on Ms. Ketchem's table. Do you feel guilty for firing him now?"

"Not a bit," Kyu replied. "I hate his type no matter how much money he send to both families."

"How sad," Yugi said calmly. "I was hoping to make things better. Oh well. Good-bye."

Yugi walked off and finished the rest of his meal with Serenity. The rest of the day was spent on the beach together. Though lunch was a bit aquard supper was much better since they went to an even better resteraunt.

"So I was meaning to ask you where did you go?" Serenity asked.

"To the washroom," Yugi replied lying. 'Serenity didn't like it when I probed dad's mind.'

"I know you're lying Yugi," Serenity said. "I can see it on your face."

"Okay," Yugi said. "You got me. I was asking dad's former boss why dad got fired."

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"I was just curious," Yugi replied simply. 'I should really stop lying to Serenity. I just don't want to hurt her.'

Yugi and Serenity walked back to Delia's house when they saw Trusdale on the step.

"Yo," Trusdale said while waving. "Delia's out right now so do either of you have a key?"

"Nope," Yugi replied.

"Damn it all," Trusdale shouted. "The one time I rack up the courage and she's not here! CRAP!"

"Just calm down a little," Yugi said. "She'll be back soon."

"Yugi," Trusdale shouted while gripping Yugi's shoulders. "Climb man, climb through the window and let us in!"

"What?" Yugi shouted. "I'm not doing that!"

"Don't you want to get in?" Trusdale asked. "In order to get in we must break in!"

"You're a looney," Yugi shouted. "We can't break in!"

"I must see her now," Trusdale shouted. "Help your old man out!"

"Just wait here like the adult you are," Yugi said. "It's not so bad."

"Hey uh, Yugi," Yugi heared through the seldom used mind-link.

"Yeah?" Yugi asked through the link.

"There's a key under the mat," Yami said. "Delia forgot to tell you."

"She's such a scatter brain," Yugi thought and Yami heard. 'What?'

"I fully agree with you," Yami said. "Oh, who's that lunatic?"

"He's unfortunately my dad," Yugi replied. 'Whatever.'

"Yo, you okay?" Trusdale asked finally getting Yugi to rejoin everyone. "You spaced out there for a moment."

"Huh, oh yeah," Yugi said thoughtfully then got the key from under the mat and opened the door. "I'll explain that later."

"Why didn't you use the key earlier?" Trusdale shouted.

"I didn't know about it," Yugi replied trying to keep his cool. 'He makes Ash look a lot less irritating.'

"Then why'd you get it just now," Trusdale asked incredibly puzzled.

"I said I'll explain later," Yugi replied while petting Rotty.

"Dour," Rotty said happily as Yugi stroked his head.

"A Houndour?" Trusdale mumbled. "Yo, Yugi. Where did you get that dog?"

"I found him hurt on the streets," Yugi replied.

"Doesn't he know what a Pokémon is?" Trusdale thought. "So, he's your pet."

"Basically," Yugi replied. 'Finally, someone who says he and she.'

"You okay pup?" Trusdale asked while poking Rotty.

Rotty growled then chomped down on Trusdale's hand. Trusdale tried prying Rotty off while saying every swear he can think of.

"My goodness," Delia said startling Yugi by appearing so suddenly.

"Wh-where did you come from?" Yugi asked trying to regain his usual carefree mood.

"Trusdale finally came," Delia said blissfully ignoring Yugi. "Ash!"

"What is it?" Ash asked after walking in piled with groceries.

"Yo," Trudale said with Rotty still gnawing on his hand.

"Yo," Ash repeated.

"Ash this is your dad," Delia said while pointing the man trying to pry Rotty off.

"Really?" Ash asked happily he then piled all his bags onto Yugi and hugged Trusdale. "I'm so happy! I finally get to see you!"

"What the?" Trusdale though surprised but hugged Ash back. "It's so great to see you."

"Um, I really hate ruining moments like this but, should I get Rotty off your hand?" Yugi offered after a lot of hesitation. "You might start bleeding all over the carpet."

"R-rotty?" Trusdale asked completely forgetting about the Houndour who dug his fangs into his hand. "Oh, I forgot all about him. I guess you could."

Yugi walked up to them and pried Rotty off but as he was walking off Trusdale and Ash pulled him over and started hugging him. Yugi was very tense at first but then relaxed and let them hug him.

"So, why don't you explain everything I missed," Trusdale said.

Yugi sighed, "Fine."

Kujo: Once I again I am incredibly sorry for the long wait. I got so hooked on a site I found recently and forgot all about the story. It's a cool site with entire episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh. Even thirteen episodes of the first season. Eleven and thirteen have no subtitles though. Oh well. There's also episodes three and four of the series that's apparently coming out in fall this year. The series is called Yu-Gi-Oh Capmon. It's going straight to DVD. Or so I read. I'll put a link to it in my profile.


	5. Catching Up

Kujo: Ug, I had writer's block. I couldn't think of anything. Math is killing my creativeness. It wasn't bad last year when I had homework once in a while but now I have it nearly every day. So I've been busy and creatively challenged. The responses won't be very long this chapter since I am so distracted lately. Sorry.

Review Response:

Cheeky-eyes: I know. Now you've seen the not so creative side of me. But I'm glad you still like it.

Mobileholmes: Thanks for thinking Trusdale is funny. I was going for that.

Frogger666: I'm glad you think it's funny and I admit, I made Ash a little on the irritating side. Mainly because of the hyperness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did Tèa wouldn't be in it and if she were Yugi would be very cold to her. Since I'm not too fond of her.

Chapter 5: Catching up

"Okay," Yugi said after thinking for a bit. "Umm, well, I was beaten up a lot in school but after I solved the Millennium Puzzle it all stopped because a spirit named Yami was in it. When someone would hurt me or just piss him off he'd take over and challenge them to a Shadow Game. They would always loose and either go insane or be set on fire. Yami and I fought lots of bad guys together and he helped me get more confident and I made friends because of him. After My friends and I went to Yami's memory world Yami had to seal away the Dark Lord Zork with his real name. When Zork was sealed away I had to duel Yami and I ended up winning. So I thought he had to leave me forever. But when Yami was heading off to the after-life he was aloud to stay with me with his own body. I can't remember how he got a body but he has one now and we live together with Grandpa. Was I going too fast?"

"Wait, so you were like possessed?" Trusdale said. "Cool."

"Not really," Yugi said shrugging. "I don't know how to put it but it wasn't possesion"

"Oh, still you're friends with a dead guy," Trusdale said like it was the coolest thing in the world.

"Hm, right," Yugi said.

"If I pet Rotty will he bite me again?" Trusdale asked.

"Probably," Yugi said casually.

"Stop being like that," Trusdale shouted. "You don't even care about whether or not I bleed!"

"I do care," Yugi said slightly offended.

"He's like that," Ash said. "A little cold but loving, huggable, lovable, everything a brother should be. He could be taller though."

"So I'm a little short," Yugi said. "Appearances don't matter."

"Whatever," Ash said. "Anyway, Onii-chan, you have to spend the day bonding with me tomorrow."

"I know," Yugi said. "I'm the one who said tomorrow."

"But Yami said you tend to forget things you say when irritated," Ash pointed out. "So I was just reminding you."

"I don't forget promises at all," Yugi said. "Well, I forgot a couple. But you know, who doesn't?"

"When's Yami getting back?" Ash asked.

"I dunno," Yugi replied.

"I think he said around nine," Delia said.

"Yay," Ash cheered. "He'll be here soon!"

"He sure is excited but who'd want a cold jerk like me for a brother," Yugi though jealously.

"Watcha' thinkin'" Ash asked.

"Nothing, forget about it," Yugi replied.

"Whatever you sa-" Ash started but was interrupted by a loud bang.

Delia rushed to the back door and saw all of Yugi's friends standing there and Yami looked a little surprised and irritated.

"Was that really necessary?" Yami asked.

"No, but it was hella fun," Jen replied grinning.

"Please don't do that again," Delia said.

"Sorry ma'am," Jen said. "I just get over excited after a Soul Calibur fest."

"It's fine," Delia said. "Just don't do it again."

"Sure thing," Jen said.

"Where are Ash and Yugi?" Yami asked.

"They're in the living room catching up with Trusdale," Delia replied. "I heard Yugi's story and it broke my heart. Until he mentioned Yami of coarse."

"He uh, didn't say anythin' 'bout before we became friends did he?" Joey asked.

"Nope," Delia replied. ''Why? Did you hurt him!"

"Joey and I picked on him a little," Tristen replied. "But we were trying to toughen him up."

"He never needed toughening up," Solomon shouted surprising everyone since he wasn't with them.

"Where'd you come from?" Joey shouted in surprise.

"That's not important," Solomon said. "Now take me to my boys!"

"Watch it Gramps you're going to have a heart attack if you keep that up," Jen said trying to calm Solomon down.

"I have to see them," Solomon said. "I haven't seen my son in over fourteen years!"

"Holy hell that's a long time," Jen shouted.

"I admire your ability to swear at every given moment," Yami said sarcastically. "You take profanity to a whole new level."

"Shut up," Jen said. "Anyway, where's Gramps?"

"He ran into the living room," Delia replied.

"Fast little bugger ain't he?" Jen said then went to the living room with everyone following her.

In the middle of the floor Trusdale was wrestling with Ash while Yugi was shaking his head and Serenity was giggling at the two.

"Trusdale," Solomon shouted happily.

"Pops," Trusdale said after finishing Ash off then he hugged Solomon. "How the old shop doing?"

"Oh it's wonderful," Solomon replied happily. "Now on the topic of you sons."

"Uh oh," Trusdale muttered.

"DON'T ABANDON YOUR CHILDREN," Solomon shouted while yanking on Trusdale's ear.

"I didn't abandon them...much," Trusdale protested. "I still sent money to both families."

"YOU ARE AN UTTER DISCRACE," Solomon shouted. "AT LEAST STICK WITH ONE SON. OR BETTER YET DON'T HAVE SEX WITH TWO DIFFERENT WOMEN!"

"Man you're loud," Trusdale said. "It all worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"I suppose but don't take risks like that," Solomon said. "Oh well, what's done is done."

"Gwampa you're scawy when you're mad," Ash said.

"It's okay Ash," Solomon said while patting Ash's head. "All the anger is gone now."

"I'm going to play with Yami now," Ash said cheerfully then started to bother Yami with lots of questions.

"Ash is so messed up," Yugi thought while watching him. 'But it's nice to have a brother.'

Everyone caught up with eachother then watched some TV and went to bed during the night Joey woke up and saw Yugi laying down thinking.

"Hey Yug," Joey said. "What's up?"

"I'm just thinking that's all," Yugi replied.

"What are ya thinking 'bout?" Joey asked.

"Nothing really," Yugi replied. "I'm just thinking about everything that happened so far that's all."

"What are you an Ash goin' to do?" Joey asked.

"I dunno," Yugi said. "We didn't really plan anything. He just ran towards me and said, Onii-chan I wanna show you to everyone I know."

"Sounds just like him," Joey said smiling. "Night Yug."

"Goodnight Joey," Yugi said then they fell asleep.

The next morning Ash bounced into Yugi's room and shook him awake while shouting Onii-chan repedietly.

"Huh, wha?" Yugi asked dazed. "Don't be so loud you'll wake everyone up."

"But everyone is up," Ash said. "You're just lazy today."

Yugi sat up then said, "For some reason I've been so tired."

"Maybe it's 'cause you found out alot in the last few days," Ash said.

"When did you get so smart?" Yugi asked.

"Silly Onii-chan you don't need to be smart to figure that out," Ash said.

"Hm right I'll get ready and then we can go, okay?" Yugi said.

"Yay," Ash said cheerfully then walked out the room.

A bit later Yugi walked out in his usual clothes but without the jacket.

"Shall we go?" Yugi asked.

"Okay," Ash said cheerfully. _"I'm bonding with Onii-chan! I'm bonding with Onii-chan!"_

Yugi laughed and they headed off to Prof. Oak's lab. On the way Ash saw a friend and rushed towards her while pulling Yugi along.

"Hey Misty," Ash called and the girl turned around she had shoulder length orange hair in a pony-tail off on one side with a yellow shirt, short blue shorts, and red suspenders she was also holding a small while creature with a spiky head in an egg with red and blue designs on it.

"Hey Ash," Misty said cheerfully. "Who's the kid?"

"Kid," Yugi shouted. "I'm not a kid I am sixteen years old! And I-OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO CUTE!"

Yugi then grabbed the creature and started petting it.

"Sorry Misty," Ash said. "Onii-chan really likes animals."

"So he's your older brother?" Misty asked obviously having a hard time believing that. "If he's your brother then why don't you two look a thing alike?"

"Yeah, I was going ask you about that," Yugi said while holding the creature. "So what's this little guy's name?"

"That's my Togepi," Misty replied.

"Togepi huh," Yugi muttered. "Well Togepi you're just positively adorable."

"I'm glad you like it," Misty said while smiling. "Now give it back."

Yugi sighed then gave Togepi back to Misty.

"So tell me a little about yourself," Misty said so she could get to know Yugi a little better.

"Well, I'm Yugi Mutou a top duellist form Domino City, my Grandpa raised me without help from either of my parents, sure my mom would pop by from time to time but she's not very fond of me, I like games, and I'm sixteen years old," Yugi said after a bit of thought. "I think that's about it."

"Is that it?" Misty asked.

"Y-yeah," Yugi said quietly.

"Onii-chan takes a bit to warm up to people," Ash said. "I can tell you he loves animals alot and he can't be beaten in any game ever made. Or at least that's what I heard."

"I see, but if you guys are brothers why do you have different last names?" Misty asked. "I seems kinda strange.

"For some reason I have my mom's last name instead of my dad's like Onii-chan," Ash replied. "I'm not sure why though. In fact I didn't know until I met Onii-chan."

"I am so confused right now," Misty said holding her head.

"Ash and I have the same dad but different moms so we are half brothers," Yugi explained.

"Okay that makes sense," Misty said finally getting it. "What time is it?"

"It's about eleven," Yugi replied.

"Already?" Misty shouted. "I've gotta be somewhere! It was nice meeting you Yugi."

"Bye," Yugi said while waving and Misty ran off.

Yugi and Ash walked to the lab and asked eachother about simple things like hobbies. Then they got the lab and Ash ran up to the door and knocked on it like a murderer was chasing after him. After a bit a man with nearly grey hair, thick black eyebrows, a white lab coat, and brown pants.

"Why hello Ash," the man said while smiling.

"Hey Prof. Oak," Ash said grinning. "I want you to meet my Onii-chan, Yugi."

"Hey," Yugi said then waved a little.

"Why hello there in a couple of years you can be a Pokémon trainer like Ash wouldn't that be fun," Oak said in a tone normally used with little kids.

"I'm sixteen," Yugi said slightly offended.

"Sixteen?" Oak asked. "So you're older then Ash. Wow, I feel like such a fool. Why don't we head inside?"

So they went inside and saw a boy with dark green hair(nearly black), a red bandana, a green t-shirt, and brown shorts.

"Tracy," Ash said cheerfully.

"Hey there Ash," Tracy said then noticed Yugi. "Who's your little friend?"

"He's my Onii-chan, Yugi," Ash replied.

"Hey," Yugi said while waving slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Yugi," Tracy said then thought for a bit. "You're name sounds familiar, have we met before?"

"Well, I am well known," Yugi replied shyly. "I honestly don't like being famous. It's more Yami's thing."

"Who's Yami?" Tracy asked.

"He's my friend," Yugi replied. "Yami is better suited for fame but when I told him to take the credit he deserves he'd always reply with, 'Yugi, the titles are in your name so I am unable to claim them without defeating you in a public duel infront of a large crowd. Sorry, but you have to deal with it. It's not my problem, now is it?' But he deserves the titles."

"Cheer up Onii-chan," Ash said while patting Yugi on the back rather roughly. "You should stop being all depressed all the time. What's with you?"

"I'll tell you later," Yugi said.

"Why later?" Ash asked in a whiny tone.

"Because it's not really the most conferrable topic for me," Yugi replied.

"Okay, I guess I can wait," Ash said defeated.

"Good, you need to learn a little patience," Yugi said while smiling.

"You should smile more often Onii-chan," Ash said while holding Yugi in a headlock.

"You know what, you're right," Yugi said. "I've been depressed for too long about that friendship freak abandoning me."

"Friendship freak?" Ash asked.

"Sorry, that was rude of me," Yugi said. "Umm, I meant to say Téa. She's the reason I've been so depressed."

"Okay Onii-chan," Ash said while grinning. "Now that you're not such a downer I'll show you the real reason you're here."

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Prof. Oak, me and Onii-chan are going outside now," Ash said.

"Onii-chan and I," Yugi corrected. "And why are we going out side?"

"Have some patience Onii-chan," Ash said while leading Yugi into and expansive yard with Pokémon running around.

"Wow look at all the animals," Yugi said stunned by the amount of Pokémon there were.

"I used to come here all the time before I was a trainer," Ash said. "I helped Prof. Oak feed the Pokémon. They'd maul me from time to time though."

"So, what does a trainer do?" Yugi asked.

"Umm...well...a trainer captures Pokémon and use them to challenge Gym Leaders to battles," Ash replied.

"So you cage up cute little animals just so they can maul eachother?" Yugi asked slightly disgusted with Ash. "That is cruel! You can't do that! It's just not right! No wonder Pikachu came right to me!"

"O-onii-chan," Ash said surprised by the sudden outburst. "It's just how things are here. The Pokémon don't get hurt. They pass out for a bit then recover when they're back in their Pokéballs. It's harmless."

"It is?" Yugi asked. "S-sorry for that outburst. I just hate violence and anything getting hurt."

Ash grinned and hugged Yugi then said, "I understand Onii-chan, we're from different traditions. America is different from the Regions here."

"Yep, I should be more understanding," Yugi said. "Well, since you told me something about your past I might as well tell you something about mine. Umm... lets see, erm...can you think of anything you want to know?"

"I want to know how you and Serenity got together," Ash replied.

"Why do you wanna know that?" Yugi asked.

"If Serenity's going to be my sister some day I have to know how you two got together," Ash replied.

"Kay, well..."

**Merph, first Flashback It's going to be a train wreak...**

_You see, I used to have a crush on a girl named Téa. But after she found out about Yami I knew I'd never be good enough for her. So I began looking for someone else. When I met Serenity I wanted to get to know her alot better. I learned about her through Joey and the more I heard the more I fell in love with her. But...I had some competition. Tristen and Duke both had a crush on her._

_**Domino High, Break Time**_

"Hey, Yug," Joey said while walking u to Yugi's desk. "Did ya hear, Téa's moving to New York tomorrow."

"What?" Yugi asked surprised. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"I dunno man, but she wants ta see ya in private in da hall," Joey said. "Go get 'er Yug."

Yugi swiftly stood up and walked into the hall and came face to face with Téa.

"H-hey Téa," Yugi stuttered. "Joey told me you're moving soon."

"Yeah," Téa said. "Yugi, I wanted to tell you something very important."

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"I was only your friend out of pity and I can now move to New York since you don't need a pity friend anymore. So goodbye Yugi."

_With that Téa walked away. Needless to say I was crushed and I dug myself into a hole of depression. I only cheered up when around my close friends and that was only by a minimal amount. Joey noticed this and went to help._

_**Kamé Game Shop, around four in the afternoon**_

"Hey Gramps," Joey said. "Can I speak to Yug?"

"Sure thing Joey Yugi is in his room," Solomon said. "But he's a bit depressed right now."

"I know, he has been for the past week," Joey said then went into the living room and saw Yami sitting on the couch looking terrible. "Yam, what's up?"

"What's up?" Yami asked. "Yugi's depressed so I'm depressed so I can't help him since I'll make him even more depressed by looking depressed. It's all gone to hell since Téa dropped the bomb."

"Dropped da bomb?" Joey asked. "Whatddaya mean?"

"Didn't you know?" Yami asked but only got a head shake from Joey. "Téa was only Yugi's friend out of pity."

"WHAT?" Joey shouted and then he heard soft footsteps in the stair well leading up to the bedrooms.

"Hey Joey," Yugi said trying to mask his sadness. "How are you?"

"I came ta tell ya dat you've got a date wit some cute chick," Joey replied. "Be in da park at one tomorrow. I promise Yug ya won't regret it."

"I don't feel up to it," Yugi said.

"Ya gotta man" Joey said. "Ya can't be depressed 'bout one chick all your life," Joey said while shaking Yugi. "I'm making sure you go on dat date, even if it kills me!"

Yugi grumbled a bit then mumbled 'fine'.

"Thanks Yug," Joey said then ran off.

The next day Yugi rolled out of bed and did his morning ritual but put on the clothes he had Yami wear on his date with Téa. (In graphic Novel 10 of the Duellist series. Not the Animé) He then walked out the shop and slowly walked to the park to meet his date.

"I don't want to do this," Yugi thought. 'What if she leaves me too. What if it's just a pity date. I'm so pathetic everything good that happened to me was pity. Pity friends, and now a pity date. Hoorah.'

/Someone's bitter./ Yami said through the mind link.

Well, it's true. Everything I get is pity

/That's just your bitterness toward Téa leaving you. Your current friends don't pity you and Joey would never set you up on a pity date./

I didn't even think he'd set anyone up on a date. Real or not.

/I bet it's a lovely girl that you already know./

Such as?

/I dunno, Serenity perhaps./

I highly doubt that. Joey doesn't want anyone near Serenity.

/Correction, he doesn't want the wrong person near her. Nor does that ogre Jennifer./

Jennifer isn't an ogre.

/Yeah she is/

No, she's not fond of you since you keep drawing attention to her height.

/SHE'S HUGE/

Now now.

/Yugi you're at you destination./

Huh, oh right. Thanks.

Yugi then closed the link and sat down on a bench. Yugi sat on the bench for what seemed like forever then finally someone came. Yugi looked up and saw Serenity.

"Hey Serenity," Yugi said trying to sound cheerful. "What are you doing here?"

"Joey told me that I'm supposed to be here for a date," Serenity replied. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for that same reason," Yugi replied. "Heh, I guess Joey set us up. Shall we go?"

"Okay," Serenity said then they walked off together.

**End of Flashback**

"And that's how Serenity and I became a couple," Yugi said finishing his story.

"What'd you do on your date?" Ash asked.

"That's for another day," Yugi replied. "Lets just say it could've been a bit better."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Lets just say a few people were following us," Yugi replied. "Lets leave it at that."

Ash and Yugi stayed in the yard for a while and Yugi pet the Pokémon that came near him and then they had to go. After bidding farewell to Oak and Tracy, Ash and Yugi headed back to the Ketchem home. On the way Ash showed Yugi to random people and embarrassed Yugi to no end. They eventually made it back and Yugi was only mauled by a few fangirls. They walked in and Yugi sat down on the couch while Ash went into the kitchen.

"Rough day?" Serenity asked.

"Not at all," Yugi replied cheerfully. "Ash is just really happy to have a brother that's all."

"Let me guess, he showed you to everyone he saw," Serenity said playfully.

"Yep," Yugi replied smiling. "It was...interesting to say the least."

Serenity giggled at Yugi's comment but they stopped short when they heard Jen yelling at Tristen.

"Look, I told you a thousand times I ain't into Ash," Jen shouted while holding Tristen up by the collar of his shirt.

"Suuuure you aren't," Tristen said. "Look I'm just kidding. I know you don't like Ash."

"Good," Jen said then dropped Tristen. "And don't forget that."

Joey walked into the room after hearing the commotion and did the dumbest thing imaginable.

"Ashy and Jenny sittin' inna tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Joey sang with a little dance then Jen punched him the face.

"Freak," Jen muttered then went to bed.

"You really shouldn't bug Jen like that," Serenity said. "She has slight temper problems."

Yugi tried to hold in a snort but to no avail.

"Slight temper problem?" Joey and Tristen said in unison. "Riiiiiiight."

"Okay, go to bed," Delia said.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Joey shouted.

"SHE'S LIKE A STEALTH BOMBER," Tristen shouted.

"That's not nice," Delia said. "Now go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"What are we doing?" Yugi asked.

"It's a surprise," Delia replied. "Now run along."

Everyone then went to bed curious as to what will happen the next day.

Kujo: Man, that took a while. I had such bad writer's block. As well as a couple of infections. First my throat, now my lungues. I'm very sorry for the excruciatingly long wait. Merph, and I hope the flashback wasn't too horrible for words.


	6. Delia's plan is put into action

Kujo: Okay, here's chapter six. Now we'll find out what Delia has planned for everyone.

Review Responses

Frogger666; I know, I'd love to be friends with someone like Jennifer. It'd be fun. Until you tick her off of coarse. I'd find it weird standing next to someone as tall as her though. In fact I find it weird standing next to most of the students at my High School. They're all so tall, while I am so wee.

Cheeky-eyes; Thanks for liking it, and I don't mind if you use any of the lines in my stories. In fact I'd be happy if you did.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything mentioned in this story except Jennifer and Trusdale. Satoshi Tajiri and Kazuki Takahashi own Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh. If I owned either of them I'd maul the dubbers if they took out the violence or took two episodes and scrunched them into one. coughDuel against Weevilcough

Chapter 6: Delia's Plan is Put into Action

It's morning in the Ketchem household and Delia walked into the girl's room. Delia gently shook Serenity awake and then tried to wake Jen up but she's a rather deep sleeper.

"Jen, wake up dear," Delia said while shaking Jen by the shoulder but got a grumble in response. "Jen."

Serenity giggle and said, "You have to be louder and rougher to wake her up. Especially the morning after she has nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Delia asked.

"Um...Jen's been through alot, let's leave it at that," Serenity replied sadly.

"Okay dear," Delia said then began to shake Jen roughly then stopped when she heard a moan coming from under the covers.

Jen sat up and her usually messy hair was even worse then usual and her eyes were dull. Jen then mumbled and laid back down with her back to everyone.

"Good morning Jen," Delia said cheerfully.

"Why'd you get me up so early?" Jen asked. "I was having a good sleep in the past two hours."

"You only got two hours of sleep?" Delia asked. "But you went to bed so early."

Jen then rolled to her other side and said, "I got more sleep then that but it was nothing but bad dreams."

"Well dear, maybe you'll cheer up when you hear what we're doing today," Delia said.

"What is it?" Jen asked while scratching the back of her head.

"You'll find out once everyone is in the living room," Delia replied then walked into the boy's room.

Delia walked through the hall and opened the door to the boy's room. She had a hard time getting to the beds since she had to step over a couple of people. Delia shook everyone awake and was greeted with groans from everyone. She then stepped out of the room and waited for everyone in the living room.

About half an hour later everyone was gathered and Jen barely dragged herself into the living room. They sat down on either the couch or the floor waiting to heard Delia's master plan. (As Jen and Joey call it)

"Okay dears, I've decided to do something fun," Delia said and waited for excited exclamations but only got half board half tired moans. "I've decided to hold a scavenger hunt. I'll separate you into teams of three and you have to figure out the clues and find the items. Isn't that fun?"

Delia finished stating her plan and got the same response as earlier.

"So what are the teams?" Yugi asked being the only one interested.

"I'm glad you asked dear," Delia said. "Team 1 is Yugi, Ash, and Trusdale. Team 2 is Jen, Joey, and Serenity. Team 3 is Tristan, Yami, and I guess that's all of team 3."

"Why's my team only two people?" Yami and Tristan shouted.

"There weren't enough people for three," Delia replied. "You'll be fine."

"But Ash and Trusdale get Yugi," Tristan said. "He's a genius! It's not fair!"

"But Tristan you have to take into consideration Ash and Trusdale are on his team, they balance it out," Jen said.

"Hey," Ash and Trusdale shouted.

"At least the rest of you are tall," Yugi said then gestured to his team who are all well below average in height. The tallest being Trusdale who is only 5'3''. "We can't really reach anything."

"Stop arguing about my teams and start the scavenger hunt," Delia shouted and the room fell so quiet you could hear a pin drop. She then handed out papers with clues and said in her usual cheerful voice, "Have fun dears."

Everyone split up while muttering about how scary Delia is when she's angry.

(Since they're on separate teams I'll say what Team I'm speaking about in bold and the clues in Italics. I find it less confusing that way.)

**Team 1**

The team stopped infront of a little shop and Yugi opened the clue.

_What is sticky and gooey that makes Yami very hyper?_

Yugi looked at the clue and shook his head then said, "Can this be any more obvious?"

"What is it Onii-chan?" Ash asked.

"Taffy," Yugi replied. "It's his favourite snack and it makes him very hyper. When he eats it he gets so hyper Ash looks calm."

"To the candy store," Ash shouted then they ran to the candy store and bought some taffy.

**Team 2**

_What is sticky and gooey that makes Yami very hyper?_

"Damn," Jen muttered. "I know the answer but I don't know my way around this town!"

"Jen, just calm down," Serenity said. "We'll find it."

"I hope you're right," Jen said.

So Team 2 wandered around the town looking for a candy store.

**Team 3**

"TAFFY," Yami shouted while running around the candy store. "BUY ME MAH TAFFY!!!"

"I think you've had enough candy," Tristan said slightly freaked out by Yami. He kept buying taffy but Yami kept eating it.

"NEVER," Yami shouted. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Curse you Delia," Tristan shouted while shaking his fist.

**Team 1**

"Well, that was easy," Yugi said. "Now for the next clue."

_A beet is neat but a gourd is adored_

"Hey Ash, does Ms. Ketchem read Manga?" Yugi asked after reading the clue a few times.

"Manga?" Ash asked. "What's Manga?"

"I'll take that as a no," Yugi said. "The next item on our list is a pumpkin. Or maybe a beet."

"Why's that?" Trusdale asked.

"Gourd is another word for pumpkin," Yugi replied.

"Lets just go get both," Ash said.

So they went off to a grocery store.

**Team 2**

"All right, all right," Jen shouted. "This is rigged! My sense of direction is crap and I don't even know the place! Also, Delia stuck all the Palette folks on the same team as Yugi!"

"I think it's because she wants them to bond," Serenity said.

"No dat ya mention it Yug is a liddle cold towards Ash an' Ash neva met Trusdale before," Joey said.

"Are you unable to utter a single sentence without butchering it to death and then some?" Jen asked.

"Dat doesn't make any sense," Joey said.

"Please don't fight," Serenity said. "Now, lets just focus on getting directions."

"Who needs directions?" Jen and Joey asked simultaneously causing Serenity to let out a little sigh.

**Team 3**

After the owner shot Yami in the foot with a high powered rifle Tristen carried him to the hospital and there they sit.

**Team 1**

Yugi and his group managed to find the next clue.

_The most important thing in a household is..._

"I should've known," Yugi said. "This was all just a complex plan to get us to bond."

"It was?" Trusdale asked.

"Oh, I see," Ash said. "I mean, I knew it all along."

"If Yugi didn't figure it out there is no way you did," Trusdale said. "Even though I was gone for so long I kept tabs on you both. Yugi here is a genius. Sure his marks don't reflect it but that's because of his mother."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"It's not important," Yugi replied. "Forget about it."

"Stop pushing me away," Ash shouted while hugging Yugi. "You're my big brother."

"You won't be able to handle it Ash," Trusdale said. "Just leave him be. Well, the most imprtant thing is unity so lets get to know each other a little better. I'll go first. I am Trusdale Mutou and I'm currently unemployed due to me being a man whore, I'm tall for a Mutou, my hobbies are games, and err I dunno what else, and I have three children."

"Three?" Ash asked.

"I had a twin," Yugi replied sadly. "But...he died a long time ago."

"Oh my," Trusdale said surprised. "I really did miss alot."

"Poor Onii-chan," Ash said. "I wish I knew how to make you feel better."

"I didn't really know him that well, so it's not too hard for me," Yugi said sadly. "I'm such a terrible person. I don't even flinch when I think of my brother."

"You're not terrible," Ash said. "Just hardened. Anyway! Lets change the subject since Onii-chan is getting sad."

Yugi laughed then said, "You are just too cheerful. I can't stay upset around you."

Trusdale then hugged the two boys and when he got a weird look he said, "I just wanted to be a part of the moment."

"Dad, you're weeeeird," Ash said. "Me next! I wanna become a Pokémon Master!"

"Pika," Pikachu shouted excitedly.

"And?" Yugi asked.

"And I...love furries," Ash shouted while Yugi stifled a laugh. "What?"

"N-nothing," Yugi replied. "It's just that on the internet furries are sometimes a little different from what you mean."

"Oh," Ash said. "Well, that's all. Onii-chan?"

"Okay, you both know about my past so I don't need to go into there again," Yugi said. "Um, well, I like games, puzzles, I'm the Duel Monsters champion thanks to Yami, my favourite food is hamburgers, I love animals, most of my time is spent with my friends, I'm not the greatest person, but I am decent, and I absolutely suck at sports."

"You're boring," Trusdale said. "At least I was interesting."

"I suppose so," Yugi said.

"You suppose?" Trusdale asked. "You sound like an old man."

Yugi just sighed in reply.

"Well, now that we're done lets head back," Ash said then they headed back to the Ketchem residence.

**Team 2**

After wandering around for a bit they ended up at Delia's place and decided to stay there.

"How did it go?" Delia asked.

"We got horribly horribly lost," Jen replied.

"Oh dear," Delia said. "Well, Yami is back from the hospital so we just need to wait for Team 1."

"Hospital?" Serenity asked.

"He got shot in the foot for eating all the merchandise," Delia asked.

"Is he okay?" Serenity asked.

"He's fine dear," Delia replied. "His pride is a little bruised but that's all."

**Team 3**

(At Delia's)

"Dammit," Yami said while clutching his foot in pain. "Why didn't you stop me?!"

"I tried man," Tristen replied. "You just wouldn't stop. I dunno how Yugi puts up with that."

"Yeah yeah," Yami said while letting go of his foot.

**Team** 1

They eventually got to Delia's house and reunited with the other teams. After reporting their progress mind you.

"That's wonderful," Delia said clearly ignoring the dead brother part. "You three managed to get along and learn about each other."

"Managed?" Yugi asked.

"Never mind," Delia replied. "Oh, and Yami was shot in the foot but he's fine. Just a little angry."

"Didn't I warn you about Yami and sugar?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't think he'd be that bad," Delia replied.

"As long as he's okay," Yugi said then went off to check on Yami while the others followed. "Yami, Yami, Yami..."

"Yugi...I got shot in the foot," Yami said as sadly as he could.

Yugi sighed and then said, "I know you did. Ms. Ketchem told me."

"Oh, she did," Yami said slightly embarassed. "Didn't you warn her?"

"Yep," Yugi said. "But it's fine."

"Tell that to my foot," Yami said trying to gain as much pity as possible.

"It's fine," Yugi said. "I've been shot before and I'm okay. It'll just hurt for the next few days. Trust me."

"If you say so," Yami said.

"Hey mom, when's supper?" Ash asked.

"It'll be done right away," Delia replied. "Solomon and Mimie made something called a turduckin."

"I always wanted to try one of those," Jen said. "They look good."

"Eh, it's not too bad," Yugi said.

After about ten minutes everyone got together and ate the turduckin which wasn't very successful. But Jen liked it and Ash eats anything put infront of him. After washing out their mouths with chocolate cake. Everyone sat in the living room.

"Hey Onii-chan, why didn't you each much cake?" Ash asked.

"Huh?" Yugi asked. "Um, I'm a diabetic so I can't have too much sugar. Yami should be thankful he isn't in the same situation as me."

"Shut up," Yami said hurt.

"Well, I've gotta get going," Trusdale said. "Bye."

"Bye," Every said and then he walked out.

**With Trusdale...**

"Looks like Ash took after me," Trusdale though while walking down the road. "I just hope he can make his dreams come true. If not he'll be a complete and utter failure just like his old man! Oh...I made myself sad."

Trusdale arrived at an apartment and went in. He then gathered supplies to write a letter.

"Now to get to the bottom of Shogi," He said while writing a letter addressed to Ashita Muto in Tokyo Japan.

Kujo: My god that took a while. Sorry. I couldn't think of any riddles, and I thought my computer ate my story. XD In the Manga Yugi is indeed a diabetic. At least I'm sure he is. Diabetics use insulin right? If he isn't he is now. Ashita is Yugi's mom's official name. At least according to a site I found. I'm going to try to stick more humour in here. It's just been getting so serious.


End file.
